Vacation
by Kiitty-chan
Summary: Vacations are supposed to be fun right? Well not for Sasuke and Sakura. Being stuck with their unusual son in Paris, is anything but fun. And when an idiot tags along, it's even worse.


**We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris! Take that Ino! CHA!** Inner Sakura squealed.

Kenny, Sasuke and Sakura's five year old son, tugged on his dad's shirt. "Daddy, I don't want to go to Paris!" Kenny whined.

"Hn. Where do you want to go then?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone. Personally, he didn't really want to go either. He was sure he was going to have go shopping with Sakura. And Sasuke didn't want to sit in the women's section, waiting for his wife, while looking like a pervert.

"I want to go to Hawaii, with the hot hula dancers!" Kenny exclaimed, while he pretended to be a hula dancer. Sasuke just stared at him. _'My son's a pervert. I knew I shouldn't of let Naruto baby sit him.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura," Sasuke called.

Sakura was busy in the kitchen, washing the dishes. "What?" Sakura called back. _'Why do they always need me?'_

"Kenny wants to go to Hawaii!" Sasuke explained.

Sakura dropped the plate in her hand. "...But that's where Ino is going." Sakura whispered.

**No, I refuse to go to Hawaii! Let's trick him! **Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Trick him?' _

**Yea, we'll say we're going to Hawaii, buy Parris tickets and Kenny will never know.**

Sakura smiled. She actually agreed with her Inner. She walked over to the living room. "Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a sweet, innocent smile.

"I'm here too!" Kenny pouted.

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, ignoring Kenny once again.

Sakura and Sasuke walked off ignoring their son's protests.

Kenny pouted. "(1)Ecuse me? Am I invisible?" Kenny exclaimed.

/

Sakura dragged Sasuke off to their bedroom. She pushed him on the bed, but before She could tell Sasuke her plan, he began talking.

"Sakura, don't you think this is a bad time to have sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Sex? Ew, no, that's not why we're here." Sakura said with a disgusted tone.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, I guess we'll never have sex again." Sasuke said, crossing his arms like he was in elementary school.

"No, Sasuke-kun, that's not what I meant either. Will you just listen to me? And you're 24, don't act like a 5 year old." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke grunted.

"Kenny wants to go to Hawaii right?" Sakura asked with a sly smile.

"Yea, he wants to see hula dancers." Sasuke told her.

"Yea, ok- wait a minute, hula dancers? But he's only five and... I'm going to kill Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting on the bed, using his right hand to support his head He was still mad about the sex thing.

"Well, we'll tell him we're going to go to Hawaii, but, we're actually buying Paris tickets, and going there." Sakura explained.

"He's an Uchiha, he's not dumb!" Sasuke hissed.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha and you thought we were having sex!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn, shut up." Sasuke murmured, his face was turning red.

_'An Uchiha blushing? Well that's not something you see everyday.' _Sakura thoughed to her self, then secretly taking a picture for blackmail.

/

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kenny were now on the plane, headed to 'Hawaii' There were four seats. Sakura was sitting on the far right side, Sasuke was sitting beside her, and Kenny was sitting next to him.

"We're going to Hawaii, to watch babes dance! We're going to Hawaii, to watch babes dance!" Kenny sang. Every time a female worker passed by, they would glare. If he wasn't a little boy, they would of slapped him, HARD.

"We're going to Hawaii to, watch bab-

"Sweetie, can you please stop singing that? It's offensive!" Sakura scolded.

"But Mommy, aren't you proud of me? I made that song up." Kenny pouted.

Sakura took out a Spiderman comic book. "Here, read this." Sakura said, passing the book to her son.

"Sakura, he doesn't know how to read." Sasuke whispered to his wife.

"... But he's five! And he's your son!" Sakura whispered.

"I blame the dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh you blame Naruto for all your problems!"

"Because he's to blame." Sasuke muttered.

It had been half an hour. Sakura was watching Breaking Dawn. (I know it's not out yet, but just pretend, please?) Sasuke was watching paranormal activities 2. And Kenny was still reading his comic.

"This," Sakura started.

"Is," Sasuke continued.

"Hot!" Kenny finished.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to face they're son. "Hot?" They both asked at the same time.

"What? It says hot in the comic." Kenny explained.

"You know how to read?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Only a few words like 'hot,' and 'sexy', and 'babes'" Kenny explained.

"We're getting a new baby sitter." Sasuke growled.

"Yup," Sakura agreed. They both shook they're heads.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing honey," Sakura said in a sweet tone.

A flight attendant walked by with a cart. On the cart was their dinner. "Excuse me, would you like chicken, beef, or fish?"

"Chicken," Sakura answered.

"Hn. Fish," Sasuke grunted.

"You," Kenny replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We're so sorry. Just give him beef." Sakura said nervously.

"Um... enjoy your meal..." She said, a little confused, then walked off.

"Kenny, what was that? Are you trying to get us thrown off the plane?" Sakura scolded.

Kenny, ignoring everything his mother just said, stared at his food. "Ew, what's the green stuff?" Kenny asked, poking his broccoli with his fork.

"Kenny, sweetie, that's broccoli." Sakura explained.

"What's bruculie?" Kenny asked, looking confused. He had never eaten any type of vegetables before.

"Not buculie, broccoli. It's a type of vegetable, of course, you wouldn't know what it is because Naruto's you're baby sitter." Sakura said, then turning away.

"Does it taste good?" Kenny asked, ignoring his mother.

"Hn. Try it." Sasuke told him.

Kenny took a bite, and then spit it out. "Are you (2)wrying to poison me?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, you're a fat boy, and if you don't eat that, then-

Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's mouth, stopping him from finishing that sentence. Everyone was staring at them because Sasuke had just yelled.

"Why does everyone call me fat? I'm just averagely round... ok, maybe a (3)wittle bit more that average." Kenny said.

"Well, I'm going to the washroom." Sakura said with a nervous smile. She stood up and started walking away. She was really just trying to get away from Kenny.

"Don't (4)wou mean bath (5)woom?" Kenny asked... loudly.

"I hate my life." Sakura muttered.

"Hn. He is not my son." Sasuke muttered.

"Well fine then, you're not my daddy!" Kenny cried, then ran off to follow his mom.

/

"I can't believe they still haven't noticed me. Oh well they'll find out soon." The man sitting on the far left said with a sly grin. "They'll be so surprised."

**(1)Ecuse=Excuse**

**(2)Wrying=trying**

**(3)Wittle-little**

**(4)Wou=you**

**(5)Woom=room**

**Well I'm done the first chapter! I just got bored and started to write. Please review, favourite, or alert this story. And who is the mystery man? Find out in the next chapter! :) **


End file.
